This invention generally relates to power transmission devices or actuators of the rotary-to-linear motion converting type.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to rotary-to-linear actuators of the general type disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,153 and my co-pending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 07/092,955, filed Sept. 4, 1987, and Ser. No. 07/187,571, filed Apr. 28, 1988, wherein a rotary component is fixed against axial displacement during operation of the actuator and serves to deform the external screw threads of a flexible sleeve outwardly into threaded engagement with internal screw threads of an outer sleeve to effect extending/contracting movements of the actuator.
The actuator of U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,153 is characterized in that its flexible sleeve is axially fixed, and its outer sleeve is subject to axial displacement.
The actuators of U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/187,571 and 07/092,955 are characterized in that their outer sleeves are rotationally and axially fixed, their flexible sleeves are subject to axial displacement, and touch control potentiometers are employed to provide indications of the relative position of the outer and flexible sleeves.